


I'm Here

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent Calendar 2014 day 2





	

Sam had been out, probably doing the groceries or something. Dean hoped he got the pie.

Sam hadn't meant to walk in on this.

Sam really didn't want to see this.

He had his evidence the day before.

Now he definitely knew.

Cas was on the kitchen table.

Dean was in front of him.

Cas's legs were around Dean's waist.

Dean's arms were around Cas's shoulders.

They were making out. They were really making out. Like, heated tongue down the throat, making out.

"Erm..." Sam said. "I'm here?" Instantly Dean was on the other side of the room. Both angel and hunter were bright red. Sam chuckled. This wasn't quite as disturbing as he had first thought it was.


End file.
